IGWA GrappleMania
by spangladesh920
Summary: Jimmy and Timmy have created their own wrestling organization, and this is their first PPV. Prepare to witness the grandeur of GrappleMania! NEW ch. 6: TLC Tag Team Title Match
1. Extended Author's notes and Match Card

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot of this little story. _

Ok guys, I have a couple of things to explain before we get into the story proper. First is that this one's going to be different from my other wrestling stories. This is the dawn of a new era, because starting with this story, Timmy and Jimmy have organized everyone into their own wrestling federation: the InterGalactic Wrestling Alliance. However, even though they own the IGWA, they do not make any matchmaking or decisions on that end of the business. They are still competitors, and have turned those decisions over to the newly crowned Commissioner of the IGWA: Geraldine Waxelplax.

Second is that I have decided to tweak the match card from the one posted at the end of 'Wedded Bliss'. I am also going to introduce championships and new competitors. The following list are the champions after tournaments to determine the first champions.

IGWA Hardcore Champion: Carl Wheezer

IGWA World Tag Team Champions: Chester McBadbat and AJ Phillips

IGWA Inter-Dimensional Champion: Vacant

IGWA Women's Champion: Cindy Vortex

IGWA World Heavyweight Champion: Timmy Turner

All of the titles except for the World and Women's Titles are Inter-Gender, so any female or male can challenge for them. Now the original Inter-Dimensional Champion was Vicky, who was suspended ten seconds after she won the title for her actions during Timmy and Tootie's wedding. Therefore another tournament was announced, with the semi-finals and finals taking place in the story. The final four of this tournament are: Elmer Benson, Britney Britney, Betty Quinlan, and Jet Fusion.

So with all that out of the way, here is your updated card for the event.

**IGWA Hardcore Title Match **

Carl Wheezer vs. Molly Ravenworth

**Semi-final Tournament Match **

Elmer Benson vs. Britney Britney

**Semi-final Tournament Match **

Jet Fusion vs. Betty Quinlan

**Ultra Lord on a Pole Match **

Sheen Estevez vs. Libby Folfax

**Last Man Standing Match **

Cat Man vs. April the Gorlock

**IGWA Inter-Dimensional Title Tournament Final **

Semi-final Winners

**Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match for the IGWA World Tag Team Title **

Chester McBadbat and AJ Phillips vs. Trixie Tang and Veronica Star

**Number One Contenders Casket Match **

Jimmy Neutron vs. Tiffany "Tootie" Turner

**Main Event: Hell in a Cell Match **

Timmy Turner vs. Cindy Vortex

I will have the matches up as soon as possible, so stay tuned!


	2. Hardcore Title Match

_Summary: Timmy and Jimmy have formed their own wrestling organization, and this is their first ever Pay-per-View. Live from the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas…prepare to witness the spectacle and grandeur that is GrappleMania!_

_Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I own nothing here but the plot of this little story and the IGWA. All songs used are the property of their respective owners. All wrestler names and other intellectual property are owned by World Wrestling Entertainment. Characters used are the property of Butch Hartman, Jim Davis, and Nickelodeon. Any other intellectual property is owned by their respective owners. _

The camera shows the darkened arena. Moments later the crowd is illuminated as multi colored pyrotechnics explode throughout the roof of the arena. As the lights come up, a sell out crowd is in a frenzy of anticipation and excitement. They hold up various signs for their favorite and most hated combatants. The camera pans up to take in the sight of the Hell in a Cell hanging precariously above the ring

"Hello again everybody and welcome to the most historic night in IGWA history! This is Wanda Geronimo alongside my broadcast colleague Eustace Styrch. This warm spring evening is about to heat up! Three championships are on the line tonight, but Eustace nothing compares to our Main Event."

"No they do not Wanda. Tonight the World Heavyweight Champion is taking on the Women's Champion inside the dreaded Hell in a Cell with nothing more than pride on the line. These two are about to take the onramp to the Highway to Hell, and I can't wait to witness it."

"Not only will you see that match, but also Jimmy Neutron takes on Tootie Turner in a Casket Match! The winner will receive a championship match against either the World Champ if Jimmy wins or the Women's Champ if Tootie wins."

"And lest we forget, tonight the World Tag Team Titles are on the line in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match! The champions take on their own girlfriends with the gold on the line. I talked to Chester earlier today, and he wasn't at all apprehensive about the match, though he doesn't want any serious injury to come to Veronica." Wanda says.

The announce team is cut off when "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence blares through the PA system and the bell rings for the first time.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the IGWA Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger: from San Francisco, California…MOLLY RAVENWORTH!" Chet Ubetcha announces. Molly makes her way to the ring, her signature beanie missing though she's clad in a black sports bra and black leather pants with black boots.

"Conspicuous by his absence is Molly's boyfriend Elmer, who will be competing his tournament match later tonight. However I doubt she'll need his assistance in this contest." Eustace says as Molly enters the ring and poses.

"I don't think she'd need him anyway Eustace. Molly is a very capable competitor, and under Hardcore rules she might just run roughshod over the Champion here tonight." Wanda replies as Molly's music is cut off and replaced by "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath.

"Her opponent, to be accompanied to ringside by his girlfriend Elkie. From Omaha, Nebraska; weighing in at 202 lbs. He is the IGWA Hardcore Champion…CARL WHEEZER!" Carl walks out in his usual ring attire and hand in hand with Elkie, the Hardcore Title belt around his waist. She stays outside the ring while Carl enters and stares down the challenger to his title. He pulls it from his waist and hands it to the referee, who holds it up for the crowd to see before handing it to the timekeeper who rings the bell.

Both competitors circle each other before locking up in a standard collar and elbow tie-up. Molly gains the advantage after a standing switch and executes a release German suplex that sends Carl into the far corner. As he pulls himself back to his feet, Molly stands in front of him, hands on her hips and smirking.

She continues to smirk when she side steps a charge and trips him as he goes by. He slams his fist into the mat and crawls over to his girlfriend, who gives him encouragement. What they didn't see was Molly sliding out of the ring and pulling a Singapore Cane from underneath it. When he finally turns around, Molly canes him right between the eyes. He rolls away, and she canes him in any spot she can from head to toe.

Carl quickly rolls outside to get away from the onslaught, but Molly follows him out, continuing to cane him around his torso. Elkie comes around and tries to stop the assault, but Molly quickly spins around and canes her in the stomach, knocking her to her knees. This gives Carl enough time to root around under the ring and produce a baking sheet. When Molly spins back to face him, he clobbers her in the face and covers her for a quick two count.

"It goes without saying that there are no count outs or disqualifications in this match and falls do count anywhere. They could end up at Love Field or Reunion Tower before this one is over." Wanda calls.

Tossing the now dented metal sheet aside, Carl picks her up and slams her back first into the ring post twice before tossing her aside and grabbing a trash can from Elkie. Molly was leaning on the post as he rears back and swings the can. She ducks out of the way and the can wraps around the post.

Molly digs under the ring and pulls out a STOP sign and slams it over his head. She rears it back again, and Elkie grabs it, stopping her. Molly kicks her in the stomach and plants her with a DDT on the protective mats. Carl answers with a series of knife edged chops that drives Molly up against the ring apron. He picks her up and drops her chest first across the guard rail. Molly gasps for breath, but is able to shove him off when he attempts a vertical suplex and respond with a kick between the legs.

"It may not be ethical, but that low blow is effective in these hardcore matches. So far Elkie has come into play but hasn't moved since that DDT by Molly." Eustace quips. He soon scurries away as Molly drags Carl over to the announce position and slams his head into the table repeatedly until he counters by hitting her with an elbow to the gut and slams her head into the table.

He climbs up on top of it and dives off, hitting her with a clothesline and quickly covering her for a two count. After she kicks out, he pulls her up and sets her up for a power bomb, but as soon as she's up on his shoulders, she counters into a tornado DDT. She doesn't go for the cover, but instead roots under the ring, pulling out a table and setting it up. She rolls him onto it and ascends the turnbuckles, pausing for a moment before attempting a moonsault.

But Elkie had come to and had enough strength to pull her boyfriend off the table as Molly dove off. She crashed through the table and laid in the wreckage. Elkie rolled Molly over and tried to pull her boyfriend on top of her.

"Elkie's trying to help her boyfriend retain the title! She…wait a minute what's this?" Wanda yells as Elmer sprints down the ramp and around the ring. He pulls Elkie off Carl and starts brawling with her, both landing heavy punches before Elmer kicks her in the gut and lands the Boil Lancer, his brain buster finisher, knocking the llama loving supermodel out.

Elmer gets to his feet, and is met with a DDT from Carl. Carl in turn gets nailed with a steel chair. He doesn't go down on the first or second shot from Molly, who puts all her strength into the third chair shot which not only bounces off his skull with a gunshot like _crack_ that echoes throughout the arena, but also busts him wide open. Referees come down and help Elmer to the back, while Molly picks up Carl and hits him with a belly-to-belly overhead throw that sends him into the security barricade.

"This is becoming a brutal bloodbath and the fans are eating it up. This battle for the Hardcore Title continues as neither competitor has a clear advantage!" Wanda calls. Molly is struggling to get to her feet after exerting herself on that throw. Both combatants manage to get into the ring and get to their feet, throwing wild haymakers at each other, before Molly Irish whips him into the ropes and hits him with a Lou Thez Press on the rebound.

She rolls off him and bounces off the ropes before performing a leg drop. She ascends the turnbuckles and hits a frog splash from the second rope. Carl kicks out after two and a half. Molly rolls out and pulls a garbage can filled with various weapons and tosses it in the ring. She also pulls a bulging burlap bag from under the ring steps and pushes that under the bottom rope.

After she rolls back in, she cracks him between the eyes with a road sign before she pulls out a cheese grater. She Irish whips him into the ropes and swings the grater, but he ducks and hits her with a belly-to-back suplex before he picks up the grater and roughly runs it across her forehead, slicing her open and sending a cascade of crimson down her face.

"Oh good Lord look at the blood coating Molly's face! This is degenerating into garbage wrestling!" Eustace says, getting green around the gills. In the ring, Carl is working over Molly in the far corner, driving his shoulder into her toned midsection over and over. He then whips her into the opposite corner and follows her in. Molly moves, allowing him to crash sternum first into the turnbuckle.

As he stumbles out, she hits him with a running bulldog before executing a standing back flip moonsault for a two and a half count. She stands up and grabs the bag in the corner. She gives the crowd a sinister smile before dumping the contents onto the canvas. Thousands of thumbtacks glitter in the lights above the ring and she spreads them around with the sole of her boot. She then does a throat-slitting motion.

She picks him up and kicks him in the stomach before setting him up for her Double Armed DDT finisher: the L.B.D.T. (Look But Don't Touch). Carl squirms out of it and goes for his Stunner like Retroville Rush. She pushes him off and grabs him by the throat before choke-slamming him into the thumbtacks.

"My God he's rolling in the tacks! There has to be hundreds of thumbtacks sticking to the Champion's flesh!" Wanda yells.

As Carl groans in agony, Molly picks him up and drops him on a clear spot on the canvas with the L.B.D.T. and quickly covers him for the three count and the win.

"Here is your winner and the NEW IGWA Hardcore Champion: MOLLY RAVENWORTH!" Chet announces as the crowd goes wild. The referee hands her the belt and she graciously accepts it before posing on all four turnbuckles, awash in the adulation from the crowd

"We got a new Hardcore Champion! Molly has just won the most brutal match we have seen in a long time!" Eustace yells over the roar of the crowd as Molly makes her way up the ramp holding the belt high above her head.

"And this night has only just begun Eustace! Let's send it backstage to Sanjay, who's standing by with the challengers to the World Tag Team Titles." Wanda says as Carl makes his way up the ramp and backstage.

_Backstage in the Interview Area_

"Thank you Wanda. I am standing here as you said with the challengers who tonight will take on their own boyfriends in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs. Veronica are you at all worried about Chester and AJ's reputation as the self proclaimed 'Kings of TLC'?"

Veronica gives him a smile. "Honestly, no I'm not and I know Trixie isn't either. The boys have taken other competitors to the extreme before, but they have never met competitors as rough and tough as we are. My record speaks for itself, and so does Trixie's. We love those boys to death, but we're leaving all that at the door until after we win the World Tag Team Titles."

"Veronica's right, we've seen our boyfriends go through TLC matches, Elimination Chamber matches…all sorts of crazy ass matches. But they have never faced us in a competitive environment. But they can take heart in the fact that later tonight…we'll give them a different kind of TLC win, lose, or draw." Trixie says with a seductive look into the camera.

"Well good luck tonight to both of you ladies. Now back to ringside and you Wanda." Sanjay says as Trixie and Veronica shake his hand and walk off camera back to their locker room.

_Inside the announce booth _

"Thank you Sanjay. The challengers seem to be focused on beating their boyfriends at their own game Eustace. We could be looking at new Tag Team Champions here tonight in TLC." Wanda says as the ring crew cleans up the ring.

"The smart money is on the challengers. Veronica herself has beaten Libby, Carl, and both the Women's Champion Cindy and her own tag team partner in the same match. And Trixie's no slouch either. Chester and AJ will definitely have their hands full tonight. I'm gonna make a bold prediction and say we will have new champions." Eustace replies as the ring crew finishes their job and the bell rings.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a Semi-final match in the tournament to determine the new IGWA Inter-Dimensional Champion and it is scheduled for one fall!" Chet announces as "Legs" by ZZ Top roars to life. "Introducing first: from Gainesville, Florida…BETTY QUINLAN!"

Betty walks down the aisle, slapping hands with the fans on either side. Her ring attire is now orange and blue to represent her attending the University of Florida. She slides into the ring and does the 'Gator Chomp' on all four turnbuckles before settling in and waiting for her opponent. She gets some boos and chants of 'Hook 'em Horns!' from the Texas crowd.

"No big surprise there, being in the heart of Big XII and Longhorn country." Eustace quips.

Her music dies out and is quickly replaced by "Secret Agent Man" by Johnny Rivers as her opponent makes his way to the ring through a cloud of fog and a blood red spotlight on him. "Her opponent: from Langley, Virginia, weighing in at 221 lbs.: JET FUSION!"

He enters the ring and spins around to take in the entire crowd before doing one of his signature poses. Betty stays back in her corner unimpressed until he comes over and slaps hands with her. The referee looks at them and calls for the bell to start the match.

_A/N: Read and review. So the first match is in the books with the crowning of a new Hardcore Champion. Coming up next will be this Semi-final match, a backstage interview with Jimmy and the introductions for the other Semi-final match. Much love to everyone! _


	3. Jet Fusion vs Betty Quinlan

_Summary: Timmy and Jimmy have formed their own wrestling organization, and this is their first ever Pay-per-View. Live from the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas…prepare to witness the spectacle and grandeur that is GrappleMania!_

_Disclaimer: See chapter #1_

_Bell rings_

Jet and Betty lock up with a collar and elbow tie up before Betty takes him down with swinging neck breaker, but Jet pops right back up and takes her over with a deep arm drag that sends her across the ring and into the ropes. She scowls and shoots forward, taking down the suave spy with a double leg takedown and floats over into a half nelson that registers a quick two count. They get to their feet quickly and Jet whips her into the far turnbuckle. He stomps her in the sternum until she slumps in the corner, at which time he delivers a running knee to her face.

She uses the ropes to get back to her feet, and gets her foot up into his face when he charges again. As he stumbles out, she leapfrogs him, but he catches her and delivers a series of three German suplexes, on the last one he releases her and she goes flying across the ring again. He's quickly on top of her, pulling her up by her hair and scoop slamming her before covering her for another two count.

"Fusion looks to have the advantage here after a hot start by Quinlan." Eustace calls. In the ring, he grounds her with a Fujiwara arm bar submission. She squirms and struggles against the pressure, not wanting him to hyperextend her elbow. She tries to roll out of the pressure, but that gets her deeper into the hold. She continues squirming until she's able to get her left leg on the bottom rope. The referee begins to count, as at five he could disqualify Jet, who does let go at four and a half.

He lets Betty get back to her feet slowly before whipping her into the ropes and attempting a clothesline. She ducked underneath however and on the rebound from the other side executed a flying forearm to the face, leaving both combatants on the canvas for a moment. She stirred first and stomped him from head to toe and back up again. After stomping the left side of his face, she grabs his right leg and turns him over into a half Boston Crab submission.

She slowly pulls the struggling spy towards the center of the ring, as he claws his way towards the ropes. The referee bends to continually ask him if he wants to submit to the move while Betty cranks up the pressure on his knee joint and lower back. He yells in agony as his longer frame allows him to reach out and grab the bottom rope with both hands. Like he did to her, she holds on until almost the count of five before breaking the hold.

"I expected the technical showcase from Fusion, especially after making AJ tap out in the semifinals of the World Title tournament. But that textbook half Boston Crab was unexpected from Betty, even after her upsets over Chester at St. Valentine's Day Massacre and the big one over Tootie Turner herself in the quarterfinals of the Women's tournament." Wanda says.

After the break, they locked up again and Betty continued pressing the advantage, booting him in the stomach and executing a pump handle power bomb for a two count. As they got to their feet, he uses a gut wrench takedown and mounts her back, hitting her with a series of cross faces. She fights out, elbowing him in the face until they're back on their feet. She shakes loose the cobwebs from the cross faces, and sees Jet charging at the last moment, catching him and throwing him over the top rope with a belly-to-belly overhead suplex.

While he's laying on the protective mats after the suplex, Betty rolls outside to break the referee's ten count. She pulls him up and drops him crotch first on the guardrail. She climbs up on the ring apron and motions to the crowd before jumping off and hitting him with a flying kick that sends her opponent sprawling back to the mats while she lands on her feet in front of his fallen form. She hears the count is to eight, and quickly picks him up and rolls her into the ring, following quickly behind.

Back in the ring she shoves him into the near corner and stuns him with hard knife edged chops before trying to whip him into the far corner. However halfway across the ring Jet reverses and whips her with such velocity that she hits the turnbuckles and flips over them, crashing all the way to the floor. He slides out after her and scoop slams her onto the mats before sliding back in.

"Fusion's content to take a count out victory and cruise into the Finals without serious damage done." Eustace says.

"But look, he's jaw jacking with the official, which not only is stopping any count, but also giving Betty valuable moments to recover." Wanda pointed out. Sure enough, Jet wasted enough time arguing with the referee to allow Betty to slowly climb back into the ring. When he turns around, she nails him with forearm shots that drive him back into the far ropes. She whips him across the ring and on the rebound hits him with an inverted Atomic Drop before a hard clothesline before covering him again for a two and a half count.

Following the near fall she pulls him up and boots him in the stomach and sets him up for the B.Q. Bomb, but he struggles off her shoulders and returns her kick to the gut before setting her up for his double underhook belly-to-back piledriver known as the Burn Notice. However she blocks the attempt and back drops him to the canvas. She quickly ascends the turnbuckles and dives off in a with a corkscrew moonsault, but again jet kicks out before the three.

They both get to their feet and Betty ducks a clothesline attempt and slaps him nine times consecutively in the face before he is able to get into the safety of the ropes. He comes out of the ropes with a punch of his own that staggers the young beauty. He locks her up and throws her with a release belly-to-belly overhead suplex. When she gets to her feet he takes her over again with a headlock takedown. She uses her legs to counter with a head scissors until he fights out and both return to a vertical base.

This time she shoots forward and takes him down again, rolling him to his stomach and she rides his back, trying to cross face him before paint brushing the back of his head with slaps. "Some of our more creative fans chiming in." Wanda says with a laugh as a "_You got Bitch Slapped!"_ chant goes up from the crowd. In the ring, Jet fought out of his predicament and scooped slammed her before hitting a leg drop.

He doesn't cover, but instead pulls her to her feet and wraps her up for a German suplex. She counters with an elbow to the nose and wraps him up and delivers her own German suplex. She doesn't let go, and hits him with two more and on the last one she bridges out and is able to get a two and a half count. She again ascends the turnbuckles and waits until he stands up and turns towards her before flying off with a high cross body. However Jet is able to roll her over and turn it into his own pinning opportunity for a near fall.

"That was a magnificent counter to the cross body, but neither combatant is willing to stay down for three seconds. This match continues to the delight of this capacity crowd!" Eustace calls enthusiastically, sitting on the edge of his seat. Betty responds to the counter by booting Jet in the gut before hitting a Cradle suplex. She again climbs the ladder, but this time Jet fires off the mat and up the turnbuckles and counters with a superplex that leaves both combatants lying on the mat.

"What a counter! Jet must have seen it out of the corner of his eye and countered in a big way! Are either of these magnificent athletes going to have anything left for the Finals?" Wanda yells. They both roll to their knees, with Jet getting to his feet first. He walks over and grabs her by her hair. Betty jumps to her feet and leaps onto his shoulders, taking him over with a hurricarana. Jet gets to his feet and answers with a head scissor takeover of his own.

With his opponent on the canvas, he mounts her and pummels her with left and right jabs before rolling off her and signaling that the end is here. He pulls her up and gets her into position for the Burn Notice, which he hits with authority. He covers her and hooks the far leg, but is stunned when her left shoulder shoots off the canvas.

"Oh my God! Quinlan kicked out of the Burn Notice! Jet Fusion is nearly catatonic with shock!" Eustace screams. Jet picks her up and sets her up again, but she struggles out, hitting the ropes and diving underneath his legs. When he turns around, she levels him with a perfect standing dropkick.

She drags him up by his arm and applies a sleeper hold, crimping her toned bicep around this thick neck. Jet staggers around, trying to grab the ropes and flip her over his shoulder. He finally sinks to his knees, his head lolling around before falling against her arm. The referee pick it up and drops it once, twice, and on the third time it stays parallel to the canvas, breaking the submission. He pushes himself up to his feet, driving his elbow into her midsection, breaking the hold. He shoots off the ropes and hits her with a flying forearm to the face. He stays on the canvas for mere seconds before nipping up and demanding Betty get to her feet.

When she does, he kicks her in the stomach and again attempts the Burn Notice. This time she is able to lock her legs around his neck while pounding her elbow into his left knee. He tries then to power bomb her, but she is able to turn it into a small package for a long two count. Once on their feet, he tries for a short armed lariat, but she ducks and uses the ropes to execute a tornado DDT. She doesn't go for a pin, but picks him up and shoots him into the ropes, hitting a snap power slam on the rebound into a pin, but he gets his foot on the ropes before the referee can count the three.

"A breathtaking power slam by Betty, and the only thing that saved Fusion was being so close to the ropes! This see-saw match continues much to the delight of the fans!" Wanda calls.

Betty slams her fist into the mat in frustration before rising to her feet. She stalks him as he uses the ropes to get back up. When he turns around, she kicks him in the thigh before setting him up for the B.Q. Bomb, but he counters and back drops her over the top rope. She managed to hold on and land on her feet on the ring apron. He tries to knock her off with a dropkick, but she swats him away and slingshots over the top rope and hits a Guillotine leg drop.

Again she does not go for the pin, and signals to the crowd that the end is coming. She waits until he's on his feet and spins him around, punching him three times before setting him up for her finisher. This time, she is able to hit it, throwing him towards the middle of the ring. She jumps on top of him, hooking the near leg as the referee counts the three.

"Here is your winner: BETTY QUINLAN!"

"Betty Quinlan has finally put Jet Fusion down for the three count in a hotly contested match! The question becomes: can she rest up in time for her Inter-Dimensional Title match against either Elmer or Britney?" Eustace asks.

"In my opinion she can, and with the display we just saw, we could be looking at the next Inter-Dimensional Champion. I don't think she even scratched the surface of her arsenal, and at points in the match it seemed she was holding back, not letting either Elmer or Britney get a good scouting report on her from the back." Wanda replies as Betty exits the ring and makes her way up the ramp. "I understand that Sanjay is standing by with Jimmy Neutron in the back." she says.

_Backstage Interview Area _

"Thank you Wanda. I am indeed here with one of the participants in the Number One Contender's Casket Match: Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy, what are your feelings going into this unpredictable contest against the woman who has beaten the best the IGWA has to offer?"

"Sanjay my man, I'm nervous, excited, giddy and several other emotions I can't describe. I mean, I'm taking on a woman who has beaten her own husband into bloody coleslaw in a Ladder Match. And Tootie, I love you like the sister I never had, but there's no way in Hell I'm not winning tonight. I'm gonna grab what was denied me in the tournament and go on to Spring Fling and win the World Title."

Sanjay takes that in for a moment. "Any thoughts on tonight's Hell in a Cell match?"

Jimmy smirks. "Yeah, good luck Timmy. Trust me you're gonna need it. Cindy's been licking her chops at the prospect of getting her hands on you since that Three Way Dance. It's gonna be a bloodbath, and I can't wait to see the carnage." he says before heading towards his locker room.

_Back at Ringside _

"If you ask me, Neutron sounds overconfident about the Casket Match. Like he said, Tootie's beaten not only Timmy, but also her own sister in a Hardcore Handicap Match. She's gonna bring her "A" game for sure, but can Neutron answer? I don't think so." Eustace says.

"Sounds to me like your own personal bias coloring your comments. Honestly I do think Jimmy can win, but it will take a Herculean effort on his part, and for Tootie to make that one critical mistake. If she does, It'll be Neutron-Turner at Spring Fling for the World Title. If she doesn't…we'll have one hell of a Women's Title match at Spring Fling." Wanda responds as "TiK ToK" by Ke$ha begins to play.

"The following contest is a Semi-Final match in the Inter-Dimensional Tournament, and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first: from Tuscaloosa, Alabama…BRITNEY BRITNEY!"

The hot young pop star is booed voraciously as she walks to the ring in a crimson sports bra with "ROLL TIDE" printed in white across her breasts and white Daisy Dukes. She enters the ring and poses, smirking at the fans. She relaxes in the far corner as "Headstrong" by Trapt replaces her music.

"Her opponent: from San Diego, California, weighing in at 166 lbs.: ELMER BENSON!" He enters the arena clad in denim shorts and black boots. He walks to the ring with purpose, ignoring the fans along the aisle as he enters the ring and stares down his opponent. The referee assigned the contest looks at both of them, and calls for the bell.

_A/N: Read and review. So Betty now has a shot at gold against either Britney or Elmer. Coming up is this contest, an interview with Timmy and Tootie, and the intros for the next match. As always, thank you all very much! _


	4. Elmer Benson vs Britney Britney

_Summary: Timmy and Jimmy have formed their own wrestling organization, and this is their first ever Pay-per-View. Live from the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas…prepare to witness the spectacle and grandeur that is GrappleMania!_

_Disclaimer: See chapter #1_

_Bell rings_

Elmer comes out swinging, battering the pop star with rights and lefts that pushes her into the corner. As she covers up, he continues to blast away with body blows and forearm shots until the referee breaks them up. He turns around to charge back in, but the diva gets her foot up and under his chin. As he stumbles back to the center of the ring, she clotheslines him a couple of times when he bounces back to his feet. He staggers into the ropes and she shoots him across the ring and hits him with a high knee that sends him rolling under the bottom rope and onto the protective mats on the outside.

When he gets back to his feet, she hits him with a baseball slide that sends him into the announce table back first. She pulls him to his feet and attempts an Irish whip, but he reverses and sends her hurtling into the ring steps. She hits with such velocity that she flips up and over the steps, dislodging them in the process. Elmer stalks after Britney as she crawls away from him, stomping away at the violated body part.

She scrambles into the ring, and hits him with a drop toe hold when he goes to stomp at her again. She floats over into a half Boston Crab, cranking back on his leg and sitting further up his back to increase the pressure. He scratches and claws and uses all his strength to pull himself towards the bottom rope as the referee continually asks if he wants to submit. Finally he does reach out and snag the bottom rope, though Britney doesn't let go until the very last moment before she is disqualified.

"Britney's recovered from that brutal trip into the stairs to take control! I never expected her to break out the submission moves though!" Eustace calls. In the ring, Elmer uses the ropes to get back to his feet, and Britney chop blocks him back to the canvas. "She's got that leg in her sights, and her only hope is to incapacitate that leg, because he can't hit the Boil Lancer if he's on his back!" Wanda responds.

She stomps at his chest, before ascending to the top rope and hitting a big time elbow drop. After a few moments she nips up to her feet, taunting Elmer to get up and also the crowd, giving them the upside down 'Hook 'Em' sign. Behind her, Elmer is indeed up, and when she turns around he blasts her with a right hand that sends her to the mat. She springs back to her feet and tries a clothesline, but he ducks and hits her with an Inverted Atomic Drop followed with a scoop slam before he takes the trip to the top rope, diving off with a moonsault that leads to a two count from the referee.

Following the near fall, the two get back to their feet and square off. After a few seconds stalking each other, Elmer walks up and slaps her hard across the face. She responds with a double leg takedown and mounts him, pummeling him with fists to the face, then turning it into a side headlock and pulled Elmer to his feet. He fights out of it with a side suplex, but Britney's able to maintain control and float over into another side headlock.

The referee checks to make sure the hold hasn't become a choke, and Elmer fights back, getting to his feet and shoving her off and into the ropes. On the rebound she ducks a clothesline, but on the second pass he's able to side step her and toss her over the top rope. She holds on and lands on the ring apron, only to have Elmer flip over her head and attempt a Sunset Flip into a power bomb in front of the announce table. Her grip finally releases, but she counters the power bomb into a hurricarana that sends Elmer flying onto and over the announce table.

"Are you ok Wanda? That was an incredible counter by the pop princess! Elmer went flying over the table and crashed into Wanda head on!" Eustace yells as the referee checks on both competitor and announcer. Britney stays back for a moment before shoving Eustace out of the way and going back on the offensive. She pulls him to his feet and slams his head repeatedly into the table.

"Get 'em the hell back in the ring damn it!" Wanda yells at the referee when her headset is functional again. Elmer blocks another attempt and thrusts his elbow into Britney's midsection. She counters another elbow with a knife edged chop to his chest and tries to Irish whip him into the steel ring post. He counters at the last second, changes trajectory and whips her hard into the barricade with a loud _thud_. He follows in and lifts her up, dropping her throat first across the top and clothes lining her on the rebound.

Elmer rolls back into the ring to break the referee's ten count, and rolls right back out, only to eat a hard right cross from a rejuvenated Britney. She picks him up off the floor and rolls him back in the ring. She hits a leg drop and covers him for another two count. Following the kick out, she drags him up and whips him into the ropes, only to receive a shoulder block that sends her to her back. She counters another shoulder block into a hip toss that sends her opponent into the far corner.

When Elmer gets to his feet, she pushes him into the corner and attacks him with a series of hard chops, each getting a _Woooo! _from the crowd. Elmer counters by grabbing her long golden hair and reversing her into the corner and hitting his own set of chops, leaving the exposed cleavage a deep red in the process. She retaliates with an even harder chop, but he responds with a slap so hard it splits her lip and blood trickles down her chin, before he whips her into the corner so hard she flips over the top rope and onto the protective mats below.

"Those chops sounded like gun shots, and that slap split Britney's lip open, and you can imagine her record label is having a massive coronary over that Eustace!" Wanda says.

"Forget the label and her lip, she's damn lucky she didn't break her neck off that intense Irish whip! Wait, what's Elmer doing?" He responds. In the ring, the referee had been holding Elmer back from going to the outside. When the official starts his obligatory ten count, Elmer climbs up the turnbuckles and dives off with a cross body that finds its mark. The referee restarted his count when Elmer took to the air, and was up to seven when both competitors stirred.

"If we have a double count-out…Betty Quinlan wins the title by default! You know her and Nick are in the back cheering for that and imploring the ref to count quicker!" Eustace yells as both competitors slowly crawl back into the ring at the nine count. They both lay on their backs trying to catch their breath, though Elmer slowly gets to his knees first. Once on his feet, he bends down to pick Britney up, but gets a shock when she leaps up and hits him with her finisher: a version of the Angle Slam, which she calls the World Tour.

However, as soon as they land on the canvas, she flops onto her stomach, exhausted from the frenetic pace the two have been carrying on for the past few minutes. After what seems like an eternity, she stirs and crawls over, barely able to drape her arm over his heaving chest. Her eyes go wide in shock when Elmer's shoulder gets off the canvas before the final slap of the mat from the referee.

"Britney hit the World Tour, but she took too long in covering Elmer! It's the first time anyone, and by God I mean _anyone_ has kicked out of the World Tour!" Wanda screams. In the ring, it's Elmer's turn to nip up as the crowd roars its approval. He yanks her by the hair to her feet, kicks her in the stomach and hoists her into the air, driving her into the canvas with the Boil Lancer. The crowd counts along as he covers her and hooks her right leg. However a large gasp rises up as Britney kicks out before the three can be counted.

"Elmer Benson is in shock! That's the very move that won him the Elimination Chamber match at Wedded Bliss, and Britney Britney kicked out of it! This match shockingly continues!" Eustace yells enthusiastically.

Elmer stalks around his opponent as she struggles to get up. He chargers at her again, but she counters into a spine buster in the middle of the ring. She moves to his legs, wrapping him up into the Figure Four leg lock. He screams and writhes in agony, trying to roll her over to counter the pressure on his knees and legs.

His shoulders fall to the mat and the referee makes a long two count. Elmer has to expend precious energy by dragging both of their bodies towards the ropes. He doesn't make it, but his determination pays off when he is able to roll over onto his stomach, reversing the pressure onto Britney's knees.

"The pop princess has got to be in scintillating pain right now on those surgically repaired knees! Remember, she tore ligaments in both knees while on tour in France not even eight months ago!" Wanda tells the home audience while Britney screams and shakes her head 'no' every time the referee asks her if she wants to submit. She is finally able to roll enough to where both of them are close enough to the ropes for her to grab onto the bottom rope to break the hold.

Both competitors get back to their feet, Elmer slapping his leg to get the circulation going again while Britney shakes her knee to loosen it back up. Elmer turns around and walks into an Inverted Atomic Drop that stuns him enough for Britney to set him up again for the World Tour. As she lifts him up, Elmer is able to counter out and into a DDT that leaves them both sprawled out on the canvas in exhaustion.

"Elmer smartly countered the World Tour into a devastating DDT, but both competitors are down again! Are either of these two gonna have anything left for the Finals? At this moment, the smart money says an emphatic: No!" Eustace calls.

Britney gets to her feet first, and steps over her opponent to climb up the turnbuckles again. But, as her foot passed over his chest, Elmer suddenly reached up and rolled her up with a school boy, and used all his remaining strength and a bit of her shorts to keep her down for the three count.

"Here is your winner: ELMER BENSON!" Chet announces as the crowd roars its approval. He quickly slides out of the ring and celebrates as he walks back up the ramp. In the ring, Britney throws a fit, with the referee diving out quickly to avoid her wrath.

"I couldn't tell if Elmer had a handful of material, but it doesn't matter because Elmer was able to pin her out of nowhere when I thought Britney had one last big move in her arsenal. What a match that was Eustace!" Wanda says as Britney storms up the ramp.

"I think he did, but at the end of the day, the referee didn't catch it. What matters is that Elmer Benson is in the Finals and has a helluva shot at the Inter-Dimensional Title. I believe, and I think the crowd does as well, that he can win it all, even after a grueling match like what we've just witnessed." Eustace replies.

"Elmer's in the finals, and his tag-team partner Sanjay is standing by backstage with the Turners. Sanjay, take it away."

**In the Interview Area **

"First off, I gotta say big ups to my boy Elmer for clawing his way into the Finals. My guests at this time are one half of our Double Main Event tonight. Timmy, Tootie…welcome to Dallas!"

Timmy grins at his wife and gives Sanjay a high five. "Thanks Sanjay, it's always good to be back in my home state. It was also good to see my boy Elmer take it to that damn hillbilly Britney. I almost ran-in and smacked her for dissing the Longhorns like that."

Tootie squeezes his hand hard. "Easy tiger, You finally just calmed down from that game. Back to tonight…Jimmy, I heard what you said and I know you're gonna bring your best, but it ain't gonna be enough. Tonight it'll be your title dreams that will rest in peace in that casket. The feeling of love is mutual, but I gotta have the Women's Title more than you crave the World Title."

Sanjay nods, then turns to Timmy. "Well with her thoughts out of the way before I could even ask the question…how do you feel about going into Hell in a Cell against one of the toughest women on the planet tonight?"

"Honestly, I'm gonna dig deep down to a place I haven't been to in a long time. Ever since Toot and I got married it's been like Heaven on Earth. But tonight, I'm gonna do to Cindy what I did to Vicky at Wedded Bliss. Cindy, you know I love ya like family, but tonight belongs to me." he says with just a hint of a smile. The happy couple each gives Sanjay a high five before heading back to their locker room.

**Back at Ringside **

"Interesting comments from the Turners there Eustace. Both are extremely confident that they will walk out of Dallas victorious, but I think they could be taking Jimmy and Cindy too lightly…especially under the circumstances of the matches." Wanda says.

"I don't think they're taking them too lightly Wanda. I think they respect their opponents, and you can feel the bond the four share. Either match: Cindy vs. Tootie or Jimmy vs. Timmy would be huge for the fans to see." Eustace replies.

"The following contest is a Last Person Standing Match! In this contest, there are no pin falls, submissions, count outs or disqualifications. The only way to win is to incapacitate your opponent until they cannot answer the ten count!" Chet announces as "Cat Scratch Fever" by Ted Nugent comes to life over the PA system.

"Introducing first: from Walla Walla, Washington; weighing 220lbs.: CAT MAN!" The superhero enters the arena and fires his grappling hook into the lighting structure. Once secured, he swings from the entrance all the way into the ring wearing his trademark costume. He unhooks his cape after landing, and tosses his grappling gun to the ringside attendant as "Intergalactic" by the Beastie Boys replaces his entrance theme.

"His opponent: from the planet Gorlock: APRIL!" The beautiful alien saunters her way to the ring, her hips swaying in time to the ill rhymes of the Beasties. She enters the ring and does a quick little dance in the center of the ring before circling Dimmsdale's resident superhero. The referee assigned the contest looks from one another and calls for the bell to start the match.

_A/N: Read and review. Elmer advances to face Betty with the gold on the line later in the show. Coming up, we'll have this contest, Cindy will offer a rebuttal to Timmy, and have the intros for the Ultra Lord on a Pole match. _


	5. Last Man Standing Match

_Summary: Timmy and Jimmy have formed their own wrestling organization, and this is their first ever Pay-per-View. Live from the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas…prepare to witness the spectacle and grandeur that is GrappleMania!_

_Disclaimer: See chapter #1_

_Bell rings_

The two lock up in the center of the ring, jockeying for position and leverage. April wins this battle and scoop slams the superhero to the mat. She attempts a quick elbow drop, but he rolls out of the way and quickly nips up to his feet, attempting a leg drop but he misses as well. Both jump up to their feet and April Irish whips him into the far corner and follows him in with a clothesline.

The superhero rolls to the outside to catch his breath, but the referee begins his ten count. It barely reaches two before Cat Man gets to his feet and begins to rummage around underneath the ring, finally pulling out a chair. On the other side of the ring, April slid out as well and grabbed her own chair from the timekeeper. Both make their way back into the ring and face off for a moment before using the chairs like swords, dueling it out before both throwing their chair at the other, which bounce off each other harmlessly.

"Quite the frenetic pace to open this contest Wanda. Both competitors better ease it back a few notches so they don't wear out too early." Eustace says.

"I totally agree Eustace, normally I love a pace like this, but in this environment it's counterintuitive. I hope for their sakes their cardio is up to par here tonight." Wanda replies. In the ring, Cat Man charges at the alien beauty and hits her with a shoulder block. He wastes little time in bouncing off the ropes and nailing her with a back flip splash. He would normally go for a pin, but remembers the stipulation of the match and quickly gets off her and far enough away for the referee to begin his count.

The count reaches five before April pulls herself up, beckoning the caped crime fighter to come get him some. He charges, looking for a short arm lariat, but she ducks and is able to spin him around into a belly-to-back suplex. She pulls him up and shoots him into the corner, following him in and blasting his chest with hard knife edge chops.

"Those chops are starting to sound like gunshots! You can only imagine that Cat Man's chest looks and probably feels like ground meat at this point folks." Eustace exclaims.

Cat Man responds after the forth chop with a rake of the eyes and a kick to the stomach that sends April staggering to the middle of the ring. He runs up behind her and executes a running bulldog that rams her face hard into the canvas. He gets up leaps over her prone form, jumping straight to the top rope and he dives off with a textbook moonsault.

However he miscalculates and April rolls out of the way as soon as he comes off. He lands flat on the mat and bounces at least six inches, clutching at his stomach and ribs and growling in pain. The referee bends down to ask him if he wants to stop the contest, then begins the count. April begins her celebration, thinking she has the match won this early. Her victory dance is cut short when the referee stops the count and she sees Cat Man on his feet.

"What guts and fortitude by Dimmsdale's resident masked marvel! He survived the failed moonsault and apparent bruised or broken ribs to continue this contest! April is in utter shock!" Wanda yells. As the match continues, April takes him over with a headlock and tries to utilize a sleeper to win the contest.

Cat Man again fights out to his feet, elbowing her in the stomach continually until she loosens her grip and he's able to shoot her into the ropes. On the rebound, he attempts first a clothesline and then an elbow smash before April connects with a forearm smash to his face that sends them both to the canvas.

April gets up first and stomps away at various parts of his body. She finally hones in on the knee, stomping both the kneecap and the back of the knee as he growls in agony. She then rolls him over and applies a single leg Boston Crab, to which he quickly begins slapping the mat furiously.

"He's tapping out like a drunk man, but there's nothing that the referee can do but stand by and gawk. A rope break can't even help the so-called superhero this time!" Eustace calls giddily. In the ring, Cat Man does indeed get to the ropes, and uses them to climb up to a vertical base.

She keeps a hold of his left leg, leaving him hopping for a moment. She spins him around and attempts to hit his own Cat's Meow finisher, but he throws her off and hits an Inverted Atomic Drop and as she hops around holding her violated groin, he scoops her up and hits a running power slam. However his momentum carried him too far into the corner, and by the count of six April is tentatively back on her feet.

She charges at him, looking for a clothesline, but he ducks away again and sends her hurtling over the top rope and out onto the floor. He follows her out, and the two begin to brawl, throwing haymakers at each other hoping to score the knock-out shot. It isn't until April whips Cat Man hard into the security barrier that either one gets the advantage. She pulls him up, only to scoop him up and drop him throat first across the barricade

"That move could just be the key to April winning this contest Eustace. If he can't take deep breaths then his body is gonna break down quicker than anything." Wanda calls as April continually forces the hero spine first into the steel ring post. She tries it one last time, but Cat Man forces her off and catapults her into the ring post face first.

"I think turnabout is fair play here Wanda. You could almost hear April's cheekbone and nose crack against that uncaring ring post, just like with Cat Man's spine earlier." Eustace replies as Cat Man rolls his opponent back in the ring. Once back inside he sets up a chair and uses it to gain a little extra height on a leg drop before stepping away to allow the referee to count. He gets to a count of eight before Cat Man decides to get some payback, in the form of a Texas Cloverleaf submission.

It's April's turn to scream and thrash about and slap the mat in agony. He ramps up the pressure before releasing it and mounting her, pummeling her with punches. Instead of moving away and letting the referee count again, he pulls her up by her hair and whips her into the ropes. On the rebound, he nails a perfect spine buster, then gets up and walks around to her head.

"Could it be? I've heard rumors of a new finisher for Cat Man, but I didn't think it was possible! And here it comes! He's going for it!" Wanda exclaims, almost coming out of her chair. In the ring, he taunts his opponent and indeed attempts his new finisher: the Feline's Elbow. He smiles proudly as he nips up and heads for the nearest corner. To his shock, she is on her knees by seven and on her feet by nine.

"Any other night, that Feline's Elbow would be enough to put his opponent away. However in this Last Man Standing match it was only good for a seven count! This match continues!" Eustace calls as the action in the ring heats up. April goes on the attack, nailing a series of arm drags before hitting a spine buster of her own. She slips out to the ring apron and slingshots up and over, hitting her Gorlockian Seal of Doom leg drop.

The moment she lands, she rolls away and up to her knees, smiling wickedly since when she hit the move, he was bent over one of the steel chairs that had been brought in earlier. Her smile fades rapidly as her opponent struggles to his feet and is shakily on his feet by nine and a half.

The two square off again, laying into each other until April gains the upper hand, scooping him up and delivering a devastating shoulder breaker. As he clutches at his violated body part, she pulls him up and whips him into the far ropes. As he comes back on the rebound, April jumps and lands a perfect Lou Thez press, firing piston like right hands into Cat Man's leather mask.

"What a sudden barrage by the ever so dangerous April there! Her fire must be stoked after Cat Man was able to get up after her finishing move!" Wanda yells. Back with the action, April has found one of the steel chairs and is primed and ready to strike. The moment Cat Man turns around she swings, but misses and is barely able to stop the chair from cracking her in the skull after it bounces off the top rope.

Meanwhile, Cat Man is on the outside and again looking underneath the ring. The crowd roars as he pulls out a table and sets it up between the guardrail and the ring apron. He then reaches in and trips her, and pulls her out by her ankles. He takes his time in getting her up to a vertical base and set up on the table.

Once she is, he goes back in the ring, bounces off the far ropes to gain momentum. He then leaps up to the top rope and is able to maintain his balance for a moment. He has to stop because April has moved out of the way. His momentum carries him off the rope, but he lands nimbly on his feet.

He realizes that his opponent has slipped back into the ring, so he grabs the steel chair at his feet and rolls back inside. Once again they duel it out, ducking out of the way of each other's massive swings. They both get the same idea and bounce off opposite ropes and take monumental swings that this time connect, knocking them both completely out.

"Oh God what chair shots! They echoed throughout this magnificent facility! The referee doesn't know what else to do but count them both out! He's at eight…now nine! Very reluctantly he finishes the count!" Wanda screams.

"But what's the decision? We see him conferring with Chet, and I guess we'll find out what the Hell's going on here with this finish." Eustace says, looking at the ring announcer and timekeeper curiously.

"Due to neither competitor being able to answer the ten count, the referee has decided…" Chet begins, so to build the suspense. "…that this bout is a DRAW! There is NO WINNER!" he finishes as the crowd showers him and the referee with a chorus of boos. Paramedics rush down to ringside with two gurneys to attend to the fallen combatants.

"I am in shock that this is allowed to end in a draw Wanda! I thought the Commissioner's initiative was that there was no ties in this company." Eustace says in a very irritated tone.

"I think that in this case, considering that both are being carried out of here on stretchers that it was a judgment call Eustace. Sometimes you just gotta live with the tie and move on from it." Wanda replies. "I'm getting word that Sanjay has corralled Cindy Vortex backstage, so take it away!"

_In the backstage area _

"I have indeed Wanda. Cindy, what are your feelings about going into the Hell in a Cell with the World Champion tonight?"

Cindy's expression doesn't change from the scowl. "You know, I'm not worried about it. If anything, the Cell plays to my strengths since I can beat the Holy Hell out of Timmy and use the Cell to my advantage. Tonight, I prove that us girls can handle business just as good…if not better than the boys."

"You must have heard the comments made between Timmy, Tootie and Jimmy about how they're all like family. Do you share that sentiment?"

"Of course I do, but at the same time I'm gonna go out there, entertain the fans and make my money. I'll worry about feelings on our off days. Tonight, it's all business." With that, she walks away without saying another word.

_Inside the announce booth _

"I'm not surprised at all with Cindy's cool and confident demeanor as well as that 'all business' attitude. She will not hesitate to demolish the World Champion and not give a damn about it." Eustace says rather icily.

"Neither am I Eustace. She has always shown that attitude, no matter what the situation. It's gonna be one helluva match later tonight. Coming up next though is our second of three title matches here tonight. This one promises to be a potential show stealer." Wanda replies.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match for the IGWA World Tag Team Championship!" Chet announces as the belts descend from the rafters to hang tantalizingly above the ring and the ring crew sets up several ladders around the entrance ramp and ringside.

"California Gurls" by Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg begins to play as soon as Chet is finished speaking.

"Introducing first: The Challengers. At a total combined weight of 269lbs: VERONICA STAR and TRIXIE TANG!" The challengers walk to the ring with a lot of swagger. They are indeed wearing Daisy Dukes like in the song, but instead of bikini tops, they are wearing their normal sports bras. They look up at the belts, then do their signature duo pose while they wait for their opponents.

"Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 replaces the pop song and the crowd goes wild.

"Their opponents: at a total combined weight of 331lbs…they are the IGWA World Tag Team Champions: CHESTER McBADBAT AND AJ PHILLIPS!" The champions make their way to the ring, making sure to walk under the tallest ladder before they enter the ring. They don't pose, but instead stare down their challengers. The referees on the outside look at each other before calling for the bell to start the contest.

_A/N: Read and Review. It is so good to be back! I am so sorry for the delay but as some know, I had some very personal issues to deal with. Coming up is the TLC match, a surprise interview and introductions for the next match. _


	6. TLC Tag Team Title Match

_Summary: Timmy and Jimmy have formed their own wrestling organization, and this is their first ever Pay-per-View. Live from the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas…prepare to witness the spectacle and grandeur that is GrappleMania!_

_Disclaimer: See chapter #1_

_Bell rings_

At the bell, Chester attacks Trixie, driving her back into the corner while AJ goes after Veronica, his assault forcing her into the opposite corner. The champions mount the turnbuckles and pummel their girlfriends/opponents with fists to the face before dismounting and Irish whipping the girls into each other. Trixie falls to the canvas while Veronica stumbles through the ropes and falls to the floor.

Instead of going for a ladder this early in the contest, AJ dives to the outside and slides a table into the ring, as does Chester. AJ sets his up in the far corner while Chester sets his up in the middle of the ring. As Trixie pulls herself up using the ropes, Chester clubs her across the back, then dragging her by her raven hair and lays her across the table. Veronica, who just pulled herself to her feet, can only watch as her boyfriend beckons to his best friend. Chester leaps onto AJ's shoulders and gets power bombed onto Trixie and through the table.

"Very innovative offense by the champs there, but will it come back to haunt them? I understand it's for the titles, but how much can either team take?" Eustace calls as Veronica clotheslines AJ in the back, sending him down to the canvas.

"I don't know Eustace, but for the moment Veronica's on her own after that tremendous power bomb. But by the looks of it, it won't be a problem." Wanda offers. In the ring, Veronica has pulled AJ up and Irish whipped him into the ropes. On the rebound, Veronica back body drops AJ before sliding out of the ring and going after the ladder.

Chester has stirred after crashing through both Trixie and the table and follows his girlfriend out. He climbs the guardrail and runs down it, but Veronica sees the move coming and throws the ladder into her boyfriends' face as he leaps at her in an attempted clothesline, much to the chagrin and delight of the crowd.

She slides the ladder into the ring, but instead of setting it up underneath the title belts, she sets it up in the corner opposite of where AJ has pulled himself up. Trixie has stirred and follows her best friend's lead in grabbing one of his arms. Together they Irish whip the young genius into the ladder back first. Trixie gets into position and Veronica sprints towards the corner, spring boarding off Trixie's back and attempts a cross body block. AJ moves out of the way and she crashes chest first into the ladder.

Chester has revived, though a rivulet of blood is seeping out of a cut on his hairline. He rolls into the ring and goes after Trixie. They start brawling, throwing hard rights and lefts and nearly knocking the other down. They do not notice AJ has snuck up to the top rope and dives off, looking for a flying head scissors. Trixie shoves Chester into AJ's flight path and he takes the move, getting flung all the way across the ring.

"Smart move by Trixie Tang there! She almost baited AJ into attempting that head scissors…look out, Veronica has a chair!" Wanda yells. Indeed, Veronica does have a chair and has wound up to swing at AJ. This time he returns the favor, yanking his own girlfriend in front of him. The chair connects with her skull with a gunshot like _crack_, sending her to the canvas in a heap.

"Turnabout is fair play in this contest Wanda! These four are trying to shorten the other team's career all in the name of the World Tag Team Titles! This is getting messy in a big hurry!" Eustace calls as AJ sets up the ladder and begins to climb towards the title belts. Veronica catches him with one hand on the strap of the belts, and suplexes him off the ladder, over the top rope and onto the floor.

She climbs slowly up the ladder, her ribs still bothering her from her ill fated splash into the ladder. This allows Chester to sneak up and climb the other side quickly. Instead of reaching for the titles, he and his girlfriend battle it out, slugging each other with punches before Chester grabs a handful of hair and tries to smash her face into the top of the ladder.

"Chester's trying to rearrange the beautiful features of his girlfriend's fa…wait a minute! No! No!" Wanda screams as Veronica reverses the attempts and turns it into a T-bone Suplex. "She just T-boned her own boyfriend from the top of the ladder! Now all four of these magnificent competitors are down!" she finishes.

In the ring, Chester and Veronica lay next to one another, panting heavily. Chester is clutching at his stomach. Trixie slowly pulls herself to her feet, using the ladder for leverage. AJ has gotten to his feet and has set up two tables on the outside for later use. He climbs back into the ring and throws the ladder out and scoop slams his girlfriend in the remains of the first table used in the match.

Meanwhile, Veronica is up and has pulled another ladder into the ring, setting it up in the far corner. AJ sees her out of the corner of his eye and goes to attack her with a double axe handle. Veronica counters into a hip toss that sends AJ spine first into the ladder. But behind her, Chester had gotten up and set up another table. When she turned around, he scooped her up and power slammed her through the table.

Behind him, Trixie has shaken herself back to reality and snuck up behind Chester. She attempts a belly-to-back suplex, but he counters by grabbing onto the ropes. He tries to fight her off, but clubbing blows to the back of his head loosen his grip, and Trixie is able to finally suplex him.

"Chester tried in vain to counter, but Tang would not be denied. Veronica looks to be knocked out, and AJ's not far behind her!" Eustace calls. In the ring AJ begins to roll onto his knees, but is met with repeated kicks to the ribs from his girlfriend. He escapes by rolling to the outside, but she follows him out, picking up a chair left at ringside by the ring crew.

AJ tries to catch his breath by leaning up against the ring post, and nearly pays for it when Trixie takes a mighty swing with the chair. Only by ducking at the last second does he avoid having his head sent into the third row. Trixie drops the chair due to the vibrations of a metal on metal collision, and ends up catching a desperation super kick when she does turn around.

In the ring, Veronica is again on her feet and looking for payback. She takes her time setting up a ladder in the corner before pulling her boyfriend up by his hair. After nailing him with an Inverted Atomic Drop, she clotheslines him to the canvas. She goes outside and ascends the turnbuckles as the crowd begins to roar in anticipation again. She springboards off the top turnbuckle, leaping over the top of the ladder and nails her boyfriend with a huge leg drop, much to the crowd's delight.

"A Jeff Hardy-like springboard leg drop from Veronica Star! Meanwhile Trixie just tried to clothesline AJ right in front of us, and he responded with a scintillating spine buster on the protective mats!" Wanda says, beginning to clear out of the announce position just in case. Her suspicions are confirmed when AJ begins to rip the monitors out and toss them to the floor. "I'm getting out while the getting's good Wanda, I don't like the looks of this!" Eustace says, taking refuge with the Spanish announce team.

AJ smashes Trixie's head into the table repeatedly before rolling her prone form onto the vulnerable structure. He quickly moves to the ring post and ascends to the top turnbuckle. He signals to the crowd what his intentions are before leaping into the air with a Shooting Star Press. He finds his mark and the announce table explodes on impact, leaving both aggressor and victim knocked out cold.

"Good God almighty! What are these idiots thinking, putting their lives at risk like this?" Wanda screams as she looks at the carnage at her feet. "No damn title is worth this apocalyptic destruction!" The crowd disagrees with her sentiments, as a raucous chant of _Holy Shit!_ rings out from all corners of the arena.

Meanwhile, all Chester and Veronica could do was look on in shock at the last exchange. Both had barely dragged themselves to their feet when AJ took the leap of faith. Now realizing that this is basically a one-on-one contest, they turned towards each other and begin slugging it out, landing hard right punches until Chester ducks and nails his girlfriend with a Sidewalk Slam. He picks up the fallen ladder and attempts to ram it into her sternum, but she retaliates by planting her foot solidly between his legs.

On the outside both AJ and Trixie are beginning to stir in the remnants of the announce table. In tandem they crawl their way to the ring apron and slowly climb up and into the ring. Inside, Veronica's on her feet and has the ladder poised to strike. When Chester staggers to his feet after the low blow, he turns and eats the top portion of the ladder, which causes blood to immediately flow from his hairline and also stain his blonde hair.

"Chester's been busted wide open from that ladder shot! And how the Hell has AJ and Trixie made it back into the ring?" Eustace calls.

"It's the sheer will to become World Tag Team Champions Eustace. We're gonna need EMTs for sure after this one's over, but for one team it'll be all worth it!" Wanda replies as in the ring Chester recovers enough to hit Veronica with the Trailer Hitch at the same time as Trixie nails AJ with the Trix-Kick.

As Chester's back was turned when he hit his finisher, Trixie has the element of surprise on her side. She sets herself up and stalks up behind the bloodied blonde. As he turns around she uncoils, but he ducks underneath the kick and grabs her by her sports bra, launching her over the top rope. Her arm gets caught between the top and middle ropes and traps her on the ring apron.

Chester sees this and smirks at her as he sets up the ladder, pinning Veronica underneath it as Trixie tries to take swipes at him. He slowly ascends up the ladder rung by rung, Veronica squirming underneath him. "He's inches away from reclaiming his title belts, just one more rung and…wait! The ladder's starting to lean backward! Oh God no! No!" Wanda screams.

The cause of the ladder leaning is Veronica tipping it over to free herself. She finally muscles it enough to cause Chester's grip to loosen and send him flying backwards through the tables AJ had set up earlier in the match. The camera shows the devastation as Chester lays motionless in the wreckage.

Back in the ring, Veronica gets over her shock at the last exchange and quickly sets the ladder up underneath the title belts. She slowly climbs up as the crowd cheers her on. Neither Chester or AJ stir as she reaches the top rung, reaches up and pulls down the title belts.

"Here are your winners, and the NEW IGWA World Tag Team Champions: VERONICA STAR and TRIXIE TANG!" The crowd explodes as Trixie finally frees herself and embraces her best friend and gratefully accepts her newly won title belt. They immediately turn to find their significant others, Trixie helping AJ to his feet in the ring, and Veronica checking on Chester as the medical staff examines him.

"The new Tag Team Champs are checking on their opponents, so I'm assuming the relationships are back on. That was an incredible, breathtaking match but look at the toll taken on all four combatants!" Wanda says as Chester gets to his feet and the four slowly make their way up the ramp.

"The toll has been taken, but you can't argue with the results. Once again these four have stolen the show, and we aren't even close to the Main Events yet! I understand Sanjay has wrangled an interview with Elmer and Betty backstage." Eustace replies.

_In the backstage area _

"I have indeed Eustace. Betty, you and Elmer are the last two standing in the tournament. My question to you is simply this: Is there any more magic left in this improbable run of yours?"

Betty smiles and puts her hands on her shapely hips before responding. "As a matter of fact, I do believe it Sanjay. Nobody has given me a chance and I have done nothing but overcome the odds at every turn. Tonight is my night to become Inter-Dimensional Champ…no offense to my opponent."

"I respectfully disagree with my beautiful opponent." Elmer interjects. "If there's any sort of magic or luck or mysticism or whatever to be had, it's on MY side. I won the Elimination Chamber and I had to go through Libby, Cat Man, and Britney just to get here. I'm gonna claim the I-D Title, and Molly and I are gonna be the Golden Couple around here." The two just give each other a nod of the head and walk away in opposite directions.

_Back in the announce booth _

"Strong words from those two there. Both are right, but I got a feeling that Elmer's hot streak will continue here tonight. Betty will fall to the Boil Lancer 1-2-3." Eustace says.

"I'm not so sure Eustace, Betty seems to be hungry since her upset wins over Chester, Mark Chang and especially over Jet here tonight. Elmer's had one of the hottest streaks, but I think it ends later tonight." Wanda replies as the ring crew finishes the clean up job from the TLC match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the special 'Ultralord on a Pole' match!" Chet announces as the crowd cheers and "Boom" by P.O.D. roars to life over the PA system and the camera pans over to the Ultralord mask hanging from a pole in the far right corner of the ring.

"Introducing first: from Retroville, Texas; weighing in at 161lbs.: SHEEN ESTEVEZ"

"This is one of the more…unique matches I've personally witnessed. The origins of this match is that Libby is tired of Sheen's obsession with the fictional crime fighter and has decided to end it once and for all here." Wanda begins as Sheen makes his way to the ring. "If she wins, then Sheen has to sell every single piece of merchandise he owns and put it towards a retirement fund."

"However if Sheen wins, he keeps the merchandise and Libby must put up with it for the rest of their lives together." Eustace interrupts as Sheen enters the ring and awaits his long time girlfriend.

"Milkshake" by Kelis replaces his entrance music, and his opponent enters the arena.

"His opponent: from Retroville, Texas: LIBBY FOLFAX!" Chet announces as she makes her way to the ring in a slow and sultry manner. She slides into the ring under the bottom rope and poses for her fans before coming to the center of the ring. After explaining the rules for this unique contest, the referee signals for the bell to start the match.

_A/N: Read and review. So we have crowned new World Tag Team Champs and quite possibly the new 'Queens of TLC'. Coming up will be this contest, a possible interview and the introductions for the Inter-Dimensional Championship match. Thank you again so much for reading and (hopefully) enjoying this. _


End file.
